Treat, Definitely
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Trafalgar Law x Eustass Kidd. They're pirates, so naturally they're both up to scarring the oh holy hell out of people. But when they overindulge on something so innocent, these two captains may receive a divine intervention in most unpleasant way.


A/N: Prompt by the always wonderful Devon, and a birthday present for Envy911. I hope you enjoy it dear! Comes with all the fun of Law plus Kidd and candy.

Disclaimer: One Piece and all its characters belongs to Eiichiro Oda

Rating: T

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

Treat, Definitely

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

They had invited their crews to come along, but they blatantly refused. Hell, they even invited the other Supernova's, no matter how much they may not get along with all of them, but even they were less then eager about the idea as a whole. But Law and Kidd, always up for a little excitement, couldn't have been more enthusiastic about tonight.

It was October 31st: Halloween. A time when most kids went out Trick-Or-Treating, expecting to fill their bags with candy while they dressed as ghost, demons, and princess', relishing this time that came but once a year. And, for people too old to dress up in costumes and parade around to homes asking for candy, it was a time to party with friends. It was a holiday for everyone.

However, the captains weren't interested in parties. They got enough of that on their own ships almost constantly. What they were interested in tonight was scary the wits out of random passerby's, reliving the spirit of Halloween. Besides, wasn't that the goal of pirates anyway? To instill fear into people? They just decided to revive this tradition … wearing scary costumes coinciding with the whole pirate theme.

"Well ," Law asked, applying the final touches to his make-up before turning to Kidd with a satisfying smirk, "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about," Kidd responded, applying the last smear of fake blood to his already bloody body.

Law continued to smile at Eustass "Captain" Kidd, his body covered in bloody streaks, matching the color of his already intense fiery hair, a slasher mask resting comfortably on his head as Kidd re-touched up his lipstick.

It was frightening how accurate Kidd's blood looked. Like he had worked on this kind of thing before. But Law decided to hand it to him. Not many people got this excited over a holiday and the skill to pull it off well. Too many times, people bought the fake blood that _looked_ like fake blood.

Kidd's appearance actually looked liked he murdered a few dozen people.

But Law wasn't one to be dismissed himself. He had spent a good majority of the day having Bepo help him apply all the make-up to his body, creating the effect of stitches with precision. With his zombie appearance perfected, the finishing touch was to mess up his hair a bit, creating the illusion that he had just crawled out from the earth, the undead being that he was.

They were currently on Kidd's ship, since he had docked closer to land, and it was just about time for them to head out.

"Now, are you sure you don't want to join us, Killer?" Kidd began, exiting the captain's chambers and coming up on deck, Law following behind him, "You're already pretty much in costume."

"No thank you, Captain," Killer replied, monitoring the placement of some fake spider webs and other ornaments of the season, "I'll stay here to man the ship."

"Suit yourself," Kidd shrugged in reply, pulling the make down over his face," Ready to go, Trafalgar?"

Law replied to the question slowly, smile wide, "Oh-ho! So, you get your ship all festive too, huh?"

"But of course," Kidd replied, folding his hands over his chest proudly, "Gotta get into the spirit."

"Right, right," Law nodded, carefully studying all the hanging contraptions and other chilling items, "Just makes me wonder if you're compensating for anything, Mr. Eustass."

"You would believe something like that," Kidd retorted with a smirk, turning from Law and making his way to solid ground.

"What? You didn't exactly tell me that you're not," Law teased, coming up from behind Kidd suddenly, arms wrapping around the other man's waist, fingers playing with the band of his pants. His head rested on Kidd's shoulder as the other hand reached up to Kidd's mask, removing it from his face. This created easier access for Law's mouth to play with Kidd's ear tenderly, biting it just so slightly as to make the opposing captain's body shiver against his.

But before something more intense could be initiated, Kidd stepped roughly on Law's foot, causing the Heart Pirate Captain to let go with a yelp, holding his foot instinctively.

"You can just find out later if I am or I'm not," Kidd smiled at Law seductively, those perfect white teeth glistening off of the Jack-O-Lantern light decorations Kidd had around the frame of the ship.

If Law hadn't had all that make-up on, his blush would've been seen quite clearly. That, and lucky for him that it was dark. Laughing loudly, Law brushed some of his hair back before commenting, "You better watch what you say, Eustass Kidd, or I just might take you up on that offer."

"Oh, I'm expecting that, Trafalgar Law," Kidd answered, playing with the man, "Now let's go before all the kid's go to bed."

"So damn impatient," Law sighed, following behind Kidd, "Be good now, boys!"

Kidd's crew gave farewells to both captains, some waving them off, others requesting that their captain bring them back some candy or even sweeter stories of the scares that were about to befall their victims.

**-xox-**

The two Supernova's were having the time of their lives.

Sure, scarring young children and stealing their candy was no big feat by any means, but it was a fun twist from the usual pirates, just as ruthless as they were, where they were in no danger of having a battle and losing their comrades. No, this was just simple fun on Halloween. Well, for the pirate duo, anyway.

Carrying large sacks filled with candy behind them, clutching their sides in uproarious laughter, Law and Kidd rounded a dark corner, effectively scarring a small group of children to immediately head back for the way they just came, even though the pirate captains could have cared less that they existed at the moment.

"Oh man, did you see the look on the face of that one kid dressed as a mummy?" Law chuckled, whipping a tear from his face, "He nearly shit himself when I poked him on the shoulder."

"Pft, how about that fairy girl?" Kidd responded, still doubled over in laughter, "She practically tripped over herself trying to get away from us when we breathed in her ears."

"There's nothing sweeter," Law agreed, tossing some candy into his mouth."

"Hey," Kidd stopped, giving Law a serious look, "That could be poisoned you know."

"Eh, I think I'll take my chances," the Heart Pirate Captain replied, ignoring the other captain's concern.

But Law was, instantly, flung back into a tree hard. Losing his breath, eyes fluttering in confusion, he tried to fight off the offending _whatever_ that had pushed him so roughly into this tree, but he was too much in a daze to do much of anything. That is, until he felt a pair of lips on his, soft and smooth, a moist tongue prying his own lips apart so that the offending tongue could force it's way into his mouth. But the sensation sent Law into an even more bedazzled state as his mind went considerably more numb from the orgasmic experience he was currently going through.

And just as quickly as it had begun, the feeling fleeted.

"What … what's going- I don't even …?" Law tried, his voice wanting so hard to get a grip on the situation, but his brain still betraying him quite obviously.

Hearing the instantly recognizable sound of Captain Kidd's laughter, Law forced his mind to come back into focus. Shaking his head, Law tried once more, "K-Kidd? You … you God damn bastard! What the hell was that for?"

"It could've poisoned you," Kidd continued to laugh, his voice thick in Law's ears, "And besides … I quite like this flavor."

Tackling the red haired captain to the cold ground, hands effectively pinning Kidd's arms to the ground, Law sneered, "You really a huge asshole, you know that?" his vision now returning to him.

"Yeah, I know," Kidd whispered back, biting into the candy, ruining any chance of Law getting it back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Two heads, almost at the same time, turned to the invading source of sound, trying to identify the people that had been watching them for who knows how long.

"Probability of Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law looking like complete idiots? One-hundred percent," Hawkins voice was smooth as ever, never showing any outside emotion.

"Dull as ever, I see," Law remarked snidely, getting off of Kidd and brushing himself off, "And what are you supposed to be? The Pope?"

"I'm going as a white mage, you unbelievable moron," Hawkins replied, placing his cards back into his pocket.

"Mage huh?" Law replied, un-amused, helping Kidd off the ground this time, "And what are you, Drake? A dinosaur? How original, loser."

Drake merely snorted in Law and Kidd's direction, his eyes narrowed in embarrassment and anger, "Mock us all you want, Trafalgar, but at least we're something more original than a zombie and a slasher from a bad movie."

"Hey, hey, hey," Kidd broke in, "How did I get dragged into this? I didn't insult your totally fagilicious costume."

Law burst into a loud fit of laughter as Drake and Hawkins couldn't do anything besides shake their heads in disappointment.

"This is why no one wanted to hang out with you two on Halloween," Drake put in, trying to suppress Law's laughter that was becoming ever irritating to him, "Because you're both …"

"Complete jerks," Hawkins finished, knowing that he picked "nicer" words than Drake was currently thinking on using.

The air became stale between the two groups, but it was common whenever Drake, Law, and Kidd were involved. Sure, they respected the Ex-Marine because he decided a pirate's life was more fulfilling, but that didn't change the fact that he was once a Marine. And Kidd and Law just couldn't help but tease him at every opportunity they could. And Drake, not used to such jeering, had yet to adapt to this sort of life-style.

There was an un-spoken friendship between all of them, but … pirates would be pirates.

And as Drake and Hawkins turned to leave, to carry on the remainder of their nightly activities, Drake left with one fleeting comment: "By the way, nice lipstick, Trafalgar."

Knowing that he certainly didn't put on any lipstick that day, Law smeared his arm across his lips, bringing it immediately to his eye level to see a visible streak of black.

Making a face, Law turned to Kidd who held a wide smile, eyes reflecting what Law already knew: "Well, I thought it looked very fetching on you, Law."

**-xox-**

The night wore on, Kidd and Law scarring more children then was legal, stealing their candy and doing other juvenile acts of fun. But they were having a good time, and this night also symbolized something for them as well. It was a chance for them to have fun, to not worry about obligations that seemed to rule their life, but just let loose and enjoy the night for what it was.

Of course, there comes a point to every party when it goes from fun to fail. The fail part involved someone either becoming so drunk that they couldn't remember a thing, or becoming so drunk that they became psychically ill. Unluckily for these two, who had eaten way too much candy, were becoming physically sick, their usual jaunting pace reducing to a stroll, and even further into a slow stride.

Finally, Kidd had to stop. Placing a hand on the side of a tree, the hand holding his stomach carefully so as not to upset it further, "Trafalgar … we need to take a break, seriously."

Law, who was feeling pretty crappy himself, tried not to show his weakness. "Aw, c'mon you big baby. There's still so many children to scare!" but even as he said this, he walked back over to the tree where Kidd was, and they both slide down it into sitting positions in the grass, resting their heads against the trunk.

"I am … _never_ … eating that much candy again," Kidd breathed heavily, his stomach twisting and turning in ways he knew wasn't healthy.

"I second that motion," Law hissed as his stomach made a very un-appealing sound, raising a hand in the air to support his claim.

Both men sat in silence for awhile, nursing their individual pain. The crisp air felt good on their skin. It cooled them, but not to the point where they were bitterly cold, just enough for them to forget about their nausea slightly.

Trafalgar Law was falling into a calm sleep, eyelids becoming heavy as his stomach seemed to settle down from lack of movement. The hustle and bustle of the night dying down so now that he could only hear the wind blowing lightly through the trees branches, rustling them around. He then felt warmth on his neck and shoulder. A tickling sensation immediately captured him as little wisps caught in the wing and rubbed against his neck.

Cracking an eye open, he saw Kidd's head on his shoulder, the tickling sensation coming from the man's hair. His breathing escaped his lips in consistent puffs, eyelids closed in obvious sleep. And Trafalgar Law couldn't help but smile at this scene: The ever violent, ruthless pirate, Eustass Kidd, sleeping so peacefully with an enemy captain. Law could tell his guard was completely let down, lest he wouldn't be sleeping so soundly on his shoulder.

But Law couldn't hide the smile that overcame his lips. And it wasn't of mocking or teasing, it was a sincere smile. A smile that Kidd would probably never see while he was awake, that was for sure. Resting his head atop Kidd's, Law reasoned to himself that a few minutes of sleep never hurt anyone, as his eyelids became heavy and he fell into the same state of sleep that Kidd was in.

**-xox-**

Kidd awoke in a flash, effectively knocking his head into Law's who then proceeded to wake up as well. Hissing from the pain, the Kidd Pirate's captain held his head in one hand and asked, groggily, "Oi, what time is it?"

Law, who mimicked Kidd's gesture in holding his head, replied, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Grunting, Kidd search his pockets for some sort of watch or way to tell time. His hand grazed over a solid, smooth object to which he immediately lifted from his pocket. It was a small pocket watch that he cared around with him sometimes, and he was particularly grateful for it tonight considering he was still having trouble identifying with where they were.

Cracking the device open, Kidd's eyes immediately widen when he saw what time it was.

"Shit, it's almost four o'clock," the captain grimaced, wondering where the time had gone.

"What? Are you serious?" Law asked in surprise, crawling over to Kidd in order to make sure that he wasn't joking.

"No, I'm lying to you, idiot," Kidd answered, holding the clock just out of Law's reach, "

Why would I make this up?"

"So you can make me believe that we've been sitting out here for hours when we haven't," Law replied un-phased, still grabbing for Kidd's pocket watch.

"Get … _off!"_ Kidd pushed against Law, losing his sitting balance and tumbling backwards, head slamming into the grass. And it wasn't even that, that caused him the new pain he was currently in. No, it was the fact that Law had tumbled on top of him, their still unsettled stomachs colliding roughly, pushing against one another, and causing both men to let out groans of pain.

Eyes squeezing together tightly, teeth clenching together to reduce that overwhelming feeling of having to throw up, both men laid together, Law on top of Kidd, not a sexual thought in their minds as they waited for the pain to die down.

Law was the first to recover, glancing down to look at Kidd's face. That absolutely perfect face. It wasn't natural for a man to be so pretty, Law reflected to himself, studying Kidd's face closer. Well, it wasn't that he was pretty in girl pretty, but he had a man-ish charm to him that seemed to far surpass others he'd seen.

And then Kidd's eyes met his, anger and confusion showing easily. Ah, he could stay looking into those eyes forever … And he would've had Kidd not let out a very vicious, "Get the fuck off of me, Law."

Rolling off of the man quickly, Law scratched his head while replying, "Sorry, sorry."

Turning from Law to brush off offending dirt and debris, Kidd was embraced from behind the second time that night. "But what if I didn't want to?"

The red haired captain immediately fell back into Law's touch, no longer wanting to argue or yell or even put up a fight. Instead, while lifting a hand to play with Law's hair, he sighed, "Then you risked me puking all over you."

"Ew … that's not a very sexy thought," Law cringed, enjoying the feeling of Eustass' hand in his hair.

"No, no it's not," Kidd agreed, laughing ever so slightly.

"But you know," Law pushed back in, rubbing his hands along Kidd's chest, "I never did get to decide if you were compensating for something."

Letting out a snort, Kidd replied, "Why in the world would I need to compensate for anything?"

"Because you feel the need to make your ship look all fancier than everyone else's?" Law smirked, now pushing his hands along the captain's hips, caressing the smooth skin and taunt hip bones.

"Eh … I just do that for fun. Now, if I was going to compensate somehow, I'd disguise my ship as a giant dick."

"Oh? So you'd turn it into Drake, then?"

Both men exchanged a fit of laughter, Kidd snuggling back into Law unaware as Law wrapped his arms more tightly around Kidd. When the laughter finally ceased, and the captains looked into each other's eye in the fading darkness, now completely silent, Law lowered his head to Kidd's, rubbing their noses together gently.

"You know … we're already out here … we might as well indulge in the time we have left," Law piped in, giving a suggestion that he was sure was going to be shot down immediately.

"Have sex in the grass?" Kidd asked, flipping over to lean over Law, "I would want nothing else."

And their lips met on that cold November morning, cuddled in each other's arms, embracing the warmth between them until they had to go back to their separate ships, separate lives, and give in to reality once again.

**-xox-**

Law and Kidd staggered happily onto Kidd's ship the next morning only to come face to face with one very perturbed Killer.

"Captain!" the first mate screamed, flinging his arms in the air to express his absolutely rage, "Where have you been?! I've been up all night, worried sick about you, and just _look_ at you! Make-up smeared everywhere. And why do you have some of Law's paint on you? Hmm? Just what were you doing out there? I can't believe you were out having fun while I was here, worried _sick!"_

Kidd could only put his hands up in defense, trying to protect himself from Killer's verbal onslaught. But it was proving useless as the Kidd Pirate's captain turned to where Law was supposed to be standing, only to find him gone.

Confused, Kidd blinked a few times before he heard Law's voice call out, "I'll see you at Thanksgiving, Mr. Eustass!"

Turning quickly, Kidd saw Law retreating on his ship, hanging onto the mast and giving him a quick wave and a wink as he went, sun reflecting off of his back, illuminating all his features perfectly.

Chuckling, Kidd whispered to himself, "I'll be taking you up on that offer, Trafalgar," before turning to his crew and giving the orders to set sail.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

The End

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

A/N: Cute little thing for Devon because I know how she adores it, as well as a present of Envy911 on her birthday. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always very appreciated, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
